Crash and Burn
by krOniC LiL kaijUu
Summary: What do you think? I don't want to ruin it for you readers....just read and see Sakura crash and burn. Oops, too much said. ^^;
1. The Call

Chapter 1  
Title: the call  
Author: PuRpLebLoSsOm  
  
(Author's notes: I don't own Cardcaptors or Card Captor Sakura, okay, so don't flame me. I'm   
innocent.  
  
I promise, that I will finish writing my other two stories, but I have to write this before I   
forget about it. This happened to me, so I was thinking maybe, it would make a good story.   
This is a bit sad, but it's still a good story.   
  
This is your last chance to leave, but before you do, please reconsider and read. Then you'll   
probably pitty me for my tragic incident. This Sakura is the main character, mostly. Oh yeah,   
I made up the beginning, but the rest is based on my incident.)  
  
Sakura: PuRpLebLoSsOm ( as in ME!)  
Tomoyo: Masako  
Chiharu: RoshiYoshi  
Syaoran: QTpinoy   
Eriol: Bobpinoy  
Kaho: Bobpinoy's girl (Shychika)  
Yamazaki (Takashi): OlderQTkane  
Touya: QtpnoygqXX  
( I'm disguising my friends and person, identities. I can't actually give them away.)  
  
----------  
Sakura and the gang are 16. Syaoran, hottie, came to Japan in the 4th grade and stayed there.   
Sakura has had a crush on him since he came and she is still is in this state of being. Anyway,  
it's summer time, no school, and no pressure.  
  
  
Sakura plops herself on her bed and sighs. " Finally, summer time...no school and no pressure."  
Sakura said to herself. (hehehe, she copied me)  
  
Kero came over to her and looked at her.   
  
Sakura was just staring at the ceiling and thinking about Syaoran.   
  
Sakura was now in 'lalaland.' She see's Syaoran.   
  
" Sakura-chan..." Kero said. " Sakura-chan? Sakura! Sakura!" Kero kept saying.  
  
Sakura shows her angelic eyes and closes them. " Syaoran-kun, I still love you...Do you even   
remember me? I wonder what you're doing right now..."  
  
" Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!!" Kero shouted, sending Sakura off the bed and to the ground.   
  
Sakura sat up and rubbed her head. Kero looked at her, really mad, and then he softened.   
  
" Sakura-chan... you were thinking about him weren't you?" Kero asked and had a evil grin on.  
  
Sakura blushed and looked all around. " Umm...maybe..." Sakura said and looked away.  
  
Kero was still smiling and said, " I'll take that as a yes."   
  
Sakura turned redder and headed to the bathroom to change.  
  
  
Sakura fixed her shirt and dockers ( hey, no critizing, this is my fic and i think she would look   
very nice in them) and sat on her bed.   
  
*Ring...ring...ring* " I'll get it!" Touya yelled from the kitchen.  
  
  
Sakura opened her door slightly and peaked outside. She could see Touya walking towards the ringing   
phone. She closed the door a little, so he wouldn't see her. Touya picked up the phone.   
  
" Moshi moshi, Kinomoto residence."   
  
" Hello, may I please speak to Sakura-chan?" a boy on the line said. ( I wonder who that could   
be?)   
  
Touya narrowed his eyes. " May I ask who is speaking?" Touya said, trying to sound polite.   
  
" Tell her it's Eriol Hiiragizawa." Eriol answered. ( Ha, I bet you thought it was Syaoran!)   
  
" Hai." Touya answered, and covered the phone with his hand. " Sakura! Telephone!  
It's someone named, Ariel!"  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow. " Ariel? I don't know anybody named Ariel." Sakura said to herself   
as she walked slowly out of her room.  
  
Sakura walked towards her brother. Touya handed Sakura the phone and disappeared at the end of   
the hallway.  
  
" Hello?" Sakura said, still with her brow raised.   
  
" Hello, Sakura-chan." Eriol answered.  
  
Sakura then looked confused and then she became mad. Then she stopped and smiled.  
  
" Hi, Eriol-kun." Sakura said and brought the cordless phone with her to her room.   
  
Sakura shut the door behind her and sat on her bed.  
  
" What's up?" Sakura asked.  
  
" I've got some great news for you that's going to make you very happy..." Eriol said with a   
happy tone in his voice.   
  
" What is it?" Sakura asked, now very curious.  
  
" This will make your day!" Eriol said.  
  
" Really? What is it?" Sakura asked.  
  
" This will send all the fishes out of the water!" Eriol said, getting carried   
away.  
  
" WHATISITWHATISITWHATISIT?!" Sakura screamed. Then she looked around, embarassed.  
  
  
Kero just gave her the look. He turned around and back to the game. " Teenagers..."  
He mumbled.   
  
  
Eriol cleared his throat. " Sorry...hey, do you still like Syaoran?" Eriol asked.  
  
Sakura was a bit confused on the change of subject. " Yeah..." Sakura answered.  
  
" And remember when you saw him at Nakuru's graduation party?" Eriol asked.   
  
" Yeah, and..." Sakura answered.  
  
" And remember how I said that he lives near me?" Eriol asked.  
  
" Yeah, so..." Sakura said. ' I know this conversation is leading somewhere.' Sakura  
thought.  
  
" Well, I remembered his phone number." Eriol said and held a paper in his hand.   
  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed and dropped the   
phone.  
  
" Sakura-chan...Sakura?" Eriol said.   
  
Sakura picked up the phone. " Really?!" Sakura asked.  
  
" Yup." Eriol answered.  
  
" OHMYGODOHMYGODOOOOHHHHHMMMMMYYYYGGGGOOODDD!!!" Sakura cried.  
  
" Calm down Sakura-chan." Eriol said, a bit irritated. *beep*   
  
" Hold on, Eriol-kun, I there's someone on the other line." Sakura said.  
  
" Sure, I'll wait." Eriol answered.  
  
Sakura pressed the flash button.   
  
" Hello, Kinomoto residence." Sakura said.   
  
" Hi Sakura-chan!!" Two girls screamed.  
  
Sakura held the phone away from her ear. " Hey, Tomoyo-chan, Chiharu-chan!" Sakura answered.  
  
" Hold on, a minute and I'll put you on the line with Eriol-kun and me." Sakura said.  
  
" Your talking to Eriol? Cool, okay." Tomoyo said.  
  
  
Sakura pressed the flash button again. "Hello, Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan and Chiharu-chan are   
here." Sakura said.  
  
" Hi Eriol-kun!!" Tomoyo and Chiharu greeted.   
  
"Hello Ms. Tomoyo, Mrs. Yamazaki." Eriol greeted back.  
  
" HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!!!" Chiharu yelled and blushed.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura giggled.  
  
" I apologize, Mamma Yamazaki." Eriol said and snickered  
  
" AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Chiharu said.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo just giggled.   
  
" Stop torturing her, Eriol, your girlfriend, Kaho-san, will not like what you're doing." Sakura said.  
  
Eriol blushes. " Sakura-chan! She is not my girlfriend...yet...shut-up." Eriol said.  
  
Sakura laughed with Tomoyo and Chiharu.   
  
" I will if you will." She said.  
  
" Okay." Eriol answered.  
  
" Anyway, Eriol-kun said that he has Syaoran-kun's phone number!" Sakura said, very giddy.  
  
" AAAAAAAHHHHHH! Are you serious? That's so cool!" The two girls yelled.  
  
" I feel no use in this subject at the moment." Eriol stated.  
  
" Eriol-kun, yes you do, you're going to tell us his number." Sakura said and grabbed pen and paper.   
  
" Okay, okay, his number is-" Eriol said.  
  
" Wait, wait, we have to get paper and a pencil." Chiharu stated.  
  
" Okay, we are ready." Tomoyo said.  
  
" It's !^&-%(#^." Eriol said. ( Sorry, I censored it.)   
  
" Yippie, let's call him!" Sakura cried.  
  
" No way!" Eriol yelled.  
  
" Huh?" Sakura, Chiharu, and Tomoyo said.  
  
" If you call him, he's going to kill me." Eriol said in fear.  
  
" What for?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
" I don't know, hmmm...maybe because...A FEW GIRLS FROM HIS OLD SCHOOL  
ARE CALLING HIM AFTER 4 YEARS TO TALK TO HIM! AND YOU GOT THE NUMBER FROM  
ME!!" Eriol screamed.  
  
" Eriol!" Chiharu said.  
  
" You're tough enough." Tomoyo said.  
  
" And you'll be doing it all for my sake...you're a good friend." Sakura said.  
  
" Shut-up!" Eriol said.  
  
" Well, we ARE going to call him." Sakura said.  
  
" Okay, okay, I don't want to be here...so call me after..kay?" Eriol said.  
  
" Kay, bye." Sakura said.  
  
"Bye, guys." Eriol said and hanged up.  
  
  
" Okay, shall we call him?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
" YES! YES! YES!" Sakura cheered.  
  
" Okay, ...but who will answer the phone?" Chiharu asked.  
  
" Uh, I was thinking maybe YOU would answer." Sakura said.  
  
" Uh-uh, I thought you were going to answer." Chiharu answered.  
  
" Tomoyo, you answer." Sakura said.  
  
" Who me? WHY!" Tomoyo asked.  
  
After a few minutes of debating on who will 'answer the phone....  
  
" Chiharu, you answer the phone." Tomoyo said.  
  
" Me...alone?" Chiharu asked.  
  
" Fine, I'll answer with you." Sakura said.  
  
" Kay, Sakura, dial the number." Tomoyo said.  
  
" Right." Sakura said.  
  
  
Sakura began to dial the number. She heard the ring and waited.  
  
*ring....ring.....ring*  
  
" Hello?" A boy with a deep voice said.  
  
" Somebody, answer." Chiharu whispered.  
  
Tomoyo was laughing.  
  
Sakura was giggling and accidently pressed 'off.'  
  
" Oh, shit." Sakura said.   
  
She tried to pressed 'on.' The phone only made a sound saying that it's  
dead.^^;  
  
Sakura kept giggling and placed her hand over her mouth as she walked out-  
side of her room. She walked over to the charged and placed the phone   
there for a while. Then she brought the phone back to her room.   
  
*ring* The phone went.  
  
Sakura picked it up.   
  
" Hello." Sakura said.  
  
" SAKURA!" Chiharu answered.  
  
" Sorry, I hanged up, my phone died." Sakura said.  
  
" That's okay...Tomoyo is going to call you and put you on the line."   
Chiharu said.  
  
"Kay." Sakura said and hanged up.  
  
*Ring*   
  
Sakura picked up and answered. "Hello."   
  
" Hi, Sakura-chan, I'll put you on the line." Tomoyo answered.  
  
  
" Hello...Chiharu-chan...Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo said after she pressed  
'flash.'  
  
" Here." Sakura said.  
  
" Yo." Chiharu said.  
  
" Okay, so...what happened...you were suppose to answer?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
" WHAT?! Chiharu said she was...I said I would answer with her...after  
she started." Sakura said.  
  
" I was? I was suppose to? NO ONE TOLD ME!" Chiharu said.  
  
" Ohkay...what now?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
" We call him again and Chiharu will answer." Sakura stated.  
  
" NO!" Chiharu said.  
  
" FINE! I'll answer." Tomoyo said.  
  
" What will you say?" Sakura asked.  
  
" I don't know...'umm, hi, we're Meiling's friends, can we speak to  
Syaoran-kun?'" Tomoyo said.  
  
" I guess that'll work..." Sakura said and began to dial.  
  
*ring...ring....ring*  
  
" Hello?" the boy with the deep voice answered, again.  
  
" Umm, HI, we're friends of Meiling-chan...may we speak to Syaoran-kun?"   
Tomoyo asked.  
  
" This is he." The boy answered.  
  
" HI! We're friends of Meiling-chan from you old school." Tomoyo said.   
' They better thank me for this.' Tomoyo said to herself.  
  
" Uhh, I don't go to Meiling's school. I went to Tomoeda Elementary. "   
Syaoran stated.  
  
" I KNOW THAT! I mean we are from there." Tomoyo said.  
  
" Okay, everyone, alive, get up." Tomoyo said.  
  
" Hi." Sakura said, shyly.  
  
" Hi." Chiharu said.  
  
" Um, hi." Syaoran said.  
  
" Who's this?" Syaoran asked.  
  
" Chiharu." Sakura said, not awared of what she said.  
  
" Tomoyo." Chiharu said.  
  
" And Sakura." Tomoyo said.  
--------  
( hahaha, you going to have to find out what happens in the next chapter.   
When i get it posted. Sorry.^^; Buh-bye. pleae R&R! 


	2. A girlfriend?!

Crash and Burn  
Chap.2 Title: A girlfriend?!  
Author: Purpleblossom  
  
( Hehe, I forgot to mention in the first part of this story, it that don't own Card Captor  
Sakura or Cardcaptors. So, don't flame me... Anyway, this is the chaps. called 'the question.'  
I really don't want to feed out info. before the story...so read and find out. HINT: mostly   
about rejection and pickyness. - -; Remember this is based on a real incident, some are made  
up, though... Please read. Thank you. Oh yeah, if you want to know what ' Crash and Burn' the  
title have to do with the story...I should tell you but the term ' crash and burn' means if you  
failed to do something or accomplish. Okay?)  
  
----------CHap.2  
  
" We are going to keep calling." Tomoyo stated.  
  
" You're going to have to change you number, now." Chiharu said.  
  
" Sure do." Syaoran said, sarcastically.  
  
" Um, I'm going swear." Syaoran warned us.  
  
" Go ahead." Chiharu said.  
  
" We don't mind." Sakura said.  
  
" We do it all the time." Tomoyo said.  
  
" Shit, fuck, crap, fucking ass...okay I'm done." Syaoran said.  
  
" Ohkay...interesting choice of words." Tomoyo said.  
  
" Where'd you get my phone number from?" Syaoran asked.  
  
" Eriol-kun told us." Sakura said.  
  
" Eriol?!" Syaoran said.  
  
" Yeah...please don't kill him!" Sakura pleaded.  
  
" Don't worry...I will." Syaoran said.  
  
'LIAR!' Sakura thought.  
  
" You guys sound so...different." Syaoran stated.  
  
" So, do you." Chiharu said.  
  
" Yeah, you have a chinese accent." Tomoyo pointed out.  
  
" No, I don't, I don't...I do...I guess." Syaoran said.  
  
" I saw you at Nakuru's graduation party." Sakura stated.  
  
" Yeah, hooo, you and your brother are...tall." Syaoran said.  
  
" Nah, I was wearing heels." Sakura pointed out.  
  
" Oh, but your brother is so tall." Syaoran said.  
  
" Yeah...he changed a lot." Sakura said.  
  
" How come he's not...not...stout-" Syaoran said.  
  
" You can say FAT, I don't care, FAT, FAT, FAT!" Sakura yelled.  
  
" Okay, fat, fat, fat, fat." Syaoran said.   
  
" In the 6th grade, he got fed up of being fat. Then he got TAEBO and exercise for the summer.  
People thought he was sick, because he was really skinny and tall. THe result of exercising too  
much...is pimples." Sakura said.  
  
" Ohkay..." Syaoran said.  
  
" How tall are you?" Sakura asked.  
  
" Um, 5'6." Syaoran answered.  
  
" Cool, your taller than me." Sakura stated.  
  
" Really?" Syaoran said.  
  
" Yeah..." Sakura said.  
  
Later  
  
" You are so irritating...I don't even know why I use to like you...which I don't anymore."  
Sakura blabbed out.  
  
" WHAT?!" Syaoran said.  
  
" Nothing." Sakura choked out.  
  
" Oh, since you told-" Tomoyo said.  
  
" What? What did Sakura say?!" Syaoran asked.  
  
" Can I tell him?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
" Whatever...I'm not going to listen." Sakura said. She put the phone down and covered her  
ears.  
  
" Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo said.   
  
Sakura starting saying, " lalalalalala..."   
  
" Ohkay...Sakura use to like you from kindergarten to third grade." Tomoyo stated.  
  
" Oh, I know...Meiling told me." Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura heard this and rushed to the phone.  
  
" WHATT?!" Sakura yelled.  
  
" She...told...you?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
" Yeah, she told me about all you guys' crushes." Syaoran said.  
  
" ARGH, I'm going to kill her...any suggestion for a weapon?" Sakura asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
" How 'bout a grenade launcher?!" Sakura said.  
  
Silence  
  
" Fine, DON'T LISTEN!" Sakura said.  
  
" What's your email address? Screen name?" Sakura asked.  
  
" Hell no! I'm not going to tell you guys!" Syaoran said.  
  
" C'mon, we won't stalk you." Sakura said.  
  
" Uh-uh." Syaoran said.  
  
*pout*  
  
" So, umm do you guys have boyfriends?" Syaoran asked.  
  
" NO!" Chiharu, Tomoyo, and Sakura said.  
  
" Really?" Syaoran asked.  
  
" yeah.." they said.  
  
" F.Y.I. we have crushes." Chiharu said and blushed.  
  
" Did you tell them?" Syaoran asked.  
  
" NO!" The girls said.  
  
" Why not?" Syaoran asked.  
  
" HELLO?! THERE'S SOMETHING CALLED REJECTION." Sakura said.  
  
" So, you should tell them how you feel. Then you can get to know them and may be he will be you  
boyfriend." Syaoran said.  
  
" Wow-" Chiharu said.  
  
" That was-" Sakura said.  
  
" CORNY!" Tomoyo finished.  
  
" Shut-up." Syaoran said.  
  
" I have a girlfriend." Syaoran said.  
  
" REALLY?!" The three girls said.  
  
" Yeah." Syaoran said.  
  
" What's her name?" Sakura asked, a bit sad at heart.  
  
" Feiling." Syaoran said.  
  
" Oh, wow." Tomoyo said.  
  
" Don't tell anyone." Syaoran said.  
  
" Ohkay.." Chiharu said.  
  
"Big woop." Sakura mumbled to herself.  
  
Sakura was starting to cry, but wiped the tears away. ' I have to be happy, otherwise he'll know.'  
Sakura thought to herself.  
  
" So, what's her phone number?" Sakura asked.  
  
" Heck, no! I'm not going to tell you." Syaoran said.  
  
" Why not-" Tomoyo said.  
  
" I'm not going to tell you her screen name OR her e-mail address." Syaoran said.  
  
Silence  
  
" How 'bout now?" The three girls asked.  
  
" No." Syaoran answered.  
  
" Now...?" They repeated.  
  
" No." Syaoran said, again.  
  
" FINE!" Chiharu said.  
  
" We're going to tell everyone you have a girlfriend." Sakura threatened.  
  
" Go ahead." Syaoran said.  
  
' First he says not to tell anybody...now we can tell the whole damn world?!' Sakura thought.  
  
" We're going to stalk you at your house." Tomoyo said.  
  
" You don't know where I live." Syaoran stated.  
  
" Yes, we do, we have your address...we can just look at the number on the house." Chiharu pointed   
out.  
  
" I going to take that off." Syaoran said.  
  
Fine, then, be that way." Tomoyo said.   
  
" So do your parents know about you and your 'so called' girlfriend?" Chiharu asked.  
  
" Yeah...but Feiling's parents don't...they think we are just friends." Syaoran said.  
  
" Oh really..." Sakura said.  
--------------   
( hehe, your going to have to wait and find out what happens in their phone conversation. MUWAHAHAH!   
Just to tell you, it's mostly phone talk. Kay, Ja ne! Please R&R!) 


	3. secondbase, girls, HE'SNOTGAY, and 'how ...

Chap.3  
Title: Second Base, NOT GAY , girls, & 'how do you know?'  
Author: PuRpLebLoSsOm  
  
( I'm just curious...does any of you read 'When Two Worlds Meet?' Just wondering, I think you guys  
don't really enjoy that one. I think I mentioned that I uploaded chapter 8 of that...because the   
other chapter eight was screwed.   
  
Anyway, read on and see what our characters talk about in this chapter. Oh yeah, Tomoyo is the   
dense on in my story...cuz yeah, my friend is like that in a good way. ^^)  
long title yeah...sorry...but don't flame me.  
------------Chapter 3  
  
They are still on the phone and an interesting subject comes up...  
  
" We go in her room...and I made it to ' second base.'"  
  
" Oh my god!" Chiharu said.  
  
" Too much information." Sakura stated, disgusted.  
  
" What's ' second base?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
" WHAT, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?!" Chiharu, Sakura, and Syaoran asked.  
  
" NO." Tomoyo answered.  
  
" I can't believe you." Sakura said.  
  
" Yeah, well, what does it mean?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Silence  
  
" I don't care who tells me, just tell me!" Tomoyo stated.  
  
" Um, you tell her, Syaoran-kun." Sakura said.  
  
" No, you tell her." Syaoran insisted.  
  
" No, you." Sakura said.  
  
" You." Syaoran argued.  
  
" You." Sakura argued back.  
  
" Whoa-" Chiharu said.  
  
" You guys sound like a couple...I mean related." Tomoyo said.  
  
" TOMOYO!" Sakura snapped.  
  
' Damnit, Tomoyo.' Sakura thought to herself.  
  
" You tell her, Chiharu." Syaoran said.  
  
" Why me? Why not you?" Chiharu asked.  
  
" This is suppose to be between girls, I'm a boy." Syaoran pointed out.  
  
" Well, I don't think it is my place to say so." Sakura said.  
  
" And you're the one with the GIRLFRIEND!" Chiharu pointed out.  
  
" I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS! JUST TELL ME!" Tomoyo said.  
  
" I'll tell you when you get a boyfriend." Syaoran said.  
  
" Yeah, and your mom might hear you." Sakura said.  
  
" Fine..." Tomoyo said and went into her closet.  
  
" I'm in my closet...TELL ME NOW!" Tomoyo demanded.  
  
" I said when you get a boyfriend." Syaoran said.  
  
" AARRRGGGGHHH!" Tomoyo said.  
  
" Oi." Chiharu mumbled.  
  
" Sakura-chan, does your brother have a girlfriend?" Syaoran asked.  
  
" No, why?" Sakura said, but was not hear, because of Tomoyo.  
  
" HE USE TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!! BUT THEY BROKE UP!!!" Tomoyo blabbed.  
  
" TOMOYO!!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
" Your brother's GAY?!" Syaoran asked.  
  
" NO!!! SEE WHAT YOU DID, TOMOYO!!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
" What?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
" WE THINK HE IS GAY, BECAUSE YUKITO-KUN IS ALWAYS AT THE HOUSE. BUT  
STOP TELLING PEOPLE THAT ONI-CHAN'S GAY!!" Sakura said.  
  
" Fine..." Tomoyo said and then laughed with Chiharu.  
  
" So, Sakura-chan, does your brother have a BOYFRIEND or girlfriend?" Syaoran asked.  
  
" DAMNIT! TOMOYO, LOOK WHAT YOU DID. AND FOR THE F**KING LAST TIME, ONI-CHAN IS NOT GAY!!" Sakura  
said.  
  
Silence.  
  
" Damnit!" Sakura said.  
  
" SHIZNIT!" Chiharu said.  
  
" HEY! SSHHHIIIBBYYY!" Tomoyo said.  
  
" Ohkay...O_O" Syaoran said.  
  
  
" Ay, you guys have cell phones?" Syaoran asks.  
  
" No." Chiharu said.  
  
" Of course." Tomoyo said.  
  
" Yeah." Sakura said.  
  
" What's your number?" Syaoran asks.  
  
" Why you asking?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
He never answered.  
  
" Mine is @#@-$%^&." Sakura said. ( censored)  
  
Syaoran is putting the number into his cell.  
  
" What's your highest score for 'snake?'" Syaoran asks.  
  
" Umm, 400...why?" Sakura asked.  
  
" Oh, I beat you, I got 700." Syaoran said.  
  
" Big woop." Chiharu says.  
  
  
" Did any of you move?" Syaoran asked.  
  
" No." Chiharu said.  
  
" No." Tomoyo said.  
  
" Yeah." Sakura said.  
  
" Who said, 'yeah?'" He asks.  
  
" Sakura." Chiharu answered.  
  
" Where you live now?" Syaoran asked.  
  
" Near Tomoeda High School." Sakura answered.  
  
Silence.  
  
  
" Oh god! It's Jessica Alba." Tomoyo said.  
  
" Who? The one from dark angel?" Chiharu asked.  
  
" Yeah." Sakura and Syaoran said.  
  
" She's hot." Syaoran said.  
  
" She's ugly...look at her face." Tomoyo stated.  
  
" See, boys don't look at the face..." Syaoran said.  
  
" EWW! Pervert!" Chiharu said.  
  
" Pig." Sakura said.  
  
Silence  
  
" Oh look Bug Juice...she's hot." Syaoran said.  
  
" What, who's hot, now?" Tomoyo and Chiharu ask.  
  
" Nothing...you don't know who I'm talking about." Syaoran said.  
  
" Yes, you're talking about Amanda." Sakura said.  
  
" Hey, how do you know?" Syaoran asked.  
  
" HELLO?! It's not like you're the only one watching it you DORK!" Sakura said.  
  
" I watched that a couple of times." Tomoyo stated.  
  
" Me too." Chiharu said.  
  
  
" Okay, my mom says I have to go to sleep now...I going to train, tomorrow." Syaoran said.  
  
" Okay, bye." They all said.  
  
Syaoran hangs up.  
  
" You know what, I have to go to." Tomoyo said.  
  
" Bye" Sakura and Chiharu said.  
  
Tomoyo hangs up.  
  
" Chiharu?" Sakura said sadly.  
  
" Yeah? You sad?" Chiharu said.  
  
" Yeah, I don't feel like talking." Sakura said.  
  
" Okay then, bye." Chiharu said sadly and worriedly.  
  
They hang up.  
  
Sakura dries her tears on her pillow.  
  
Her eyes fly open.  
  
" We're suppose to call Eriol-kun." Sakura said.  
  
She began to dial Eriol's number.  
  
*ring*  
  
" Hello?" Eriol said.  
  
" Eriol-kun, it's Sakura." Sakura said sadly.  
  
" OH! Hi, you sound sad...what happened?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Well..." Sakura began.  
  
She told Eriol everything that happened.  
  
" And he has a girlfriend." Sakura ended, sadly.  
  
"Wha?" Eriol asked.  
  
" He has a f**king GURLFRIEND!" Sakura repeated.  
  
" Nah, he's lying." Eriol said.  
  
" How do you know?" Sakura asked.  
  
" How did he sound like when he said he had a girlfriend?" Eriol asked.  
  
" He sounded normal to me." Sakura said.  
  
" He's lying." Eriol said.  
  
Sakura blinked. " Well, how is he suppose to sound like?" Sakura said.  
  
" When a boy has a girlfriend, his voice is suppose to sound deep and proud." Eriol said.  
  
" Ohkay...." Sakura said.  
  
Later, they hanged up after Eriol mentioned to her that he was naked on his bed. XD  
  
-----------weee  
I'm finished...woohoo! did i mention that this is based on my incident...some are not true...  
only there for humor...pretty much...anyway tell me what you think. 


	4. A Hypothetical Question Becomes Real

ch.4   
title: Hypothetical Question  
Author: Sakurahokunani, formally known as PuRpLebLoSsOm  
( Wee! I can't stop saying that...Anyway, school has gotten in the way of me finishing this story...don't you  
find this so interesting? Anyway, this is when you know Sakura or me...whatever...burns...she crashed in the last  
two chapters. I changed my pen name...purpleblossom was getting old...)  
  
-------------  
  
It was a Sunday and Sakura just came from church ( God bless you) and went straight to her room. Of course she picked  
up the phone on her way there.   
  
She plopped herself on her bed and dropped her bag on the floor. Then the phone rang.  
  
" Hello, Kinomoto residence." Sakura said.  
  
" Hello, Sakura?" Chiharu said.  
  
" Yes, Chiharu-chan..." Sakura answered.  
  
" What was the gospel about?" Chiharu asked.   
She was there in church with Sakura and Tomoyo behind the choir. They'd have to listen to the gospel and write a reflection  
for school. Apparently, Chiharu had written it on her hand and it rubbed off.  
  
" It's Luke 13: 22-30." Sakura said.  
  
" Thanks." Chiharu said in relief.  
  
" Hey, stick around, I'll call Tomoyo." Sakura said.  
  
" Oh, are we going to call him?" Chiharu asked.  
  
" Yup, we're going to call the little dodobrain." Sakura said.  
Sakura pressed flash and began to dial the number and transfered it to the current line with Chiharu.   
  
" Hello?" Tomoyo said.  
  
" Tomoyo?" Sakura said.  
  
" Yeah?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
" HI!" Chiharu and Sakura said.  
  
" Ohkay, hi." Tomoyo said.  
  
" I called Eriol last night." Sakura said.  
  
" Really?" Chiharu said.  
  
" Yup, and he said that Syaoran-kun was lying." Sakura said.  
  
" On what, the whole having a girlfriend thing?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
" Yeah." Sakura said.  
  
" GREAT! Now, you can profess your love to him." Tomoyo said.  
  
" ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Sakura asked.  
  
" No." Chiharu answered for Tomoyo.  
  
" I'd tell him, but I wouldn't stick around to hear his reaction." Sakura said to her.  
  
" Why not?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
" Well, duh, it'll be a bad outcome." Sakura said, negatively.  
  
" How can you be SO sure?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
" It's obvious." Sakura said.  
  
" STOP WITH THE NEGATIVITY, THINK OPTIMISTICALLY!" Tomoyo encouraged.  
  
" I just know what's going to happen...just stating the facts." Sakura said.  
  
" The more you say it, the more it will happen...think positive." Chiharu said.  
  
" I'll try..." Sakura said.  
  
" Let's call Eriol-kun." Chiharu suggested.  
  
" Sure, why not." Tomoyo said.  
  
" Kay, I'll dial." Sakura said.  
  
Sakura switched and began to dial. Then she switched again.  
  
*ring...ring...ring*   
  
" Hello?" Nakuru said.  
  
" Hello Nakuru-chan!" The three said.  
  
" HI!" Nakuru screamed.  
  
  
  
" Nakuru-san, what's with all the screaming." Eriol said in the background.  
  
" It's Sakura-chan and friends!" Nakuru said and pointed to the phone.  
  
" Well, then, hand it over." Eriol said, gesturing to her to hand him the phone.  
  
" AH, BITE ME!" Nakuru said and continued to chat with Sakura, Tomoyo, and Chiharu.  
  
" HAND IT OVER!" Eriol said and tried to reach for the phone.  
  
" NOT A CHANCE!" Nakuru said, pushing him away.  
  
Eriol smiled evilly, turned around, and walked to the front door.   
  
" OH, HI TOYA-SAN!" Eriol said while opening the door.  
  
Nakuru's eyes went wide.  
  
" Nakuru-san?! Oh, she's not home." Eriol said looking out the door.  
  
Nakuru immediately dropped the phone and ran to the front door.  
  
" TOYA-KUN! I'MHEREI'MHEREI'MHEREI'MHEREI'MHEREI'MHEREIIII'MMMMMMHHHEEEERRREEEE!!!!" Nakuru yelled as she ran out the door  
hoping that Toya was still there. She ran out the door and Eriol closed it after her.  
  
Nakuru jumped high and wanted to jump on Toya's back. Apparently, her eyes were closed. She landed flat on the ground.   
She narrowed her eyes.  
  
Eriol picked up the phone.   
  
" Hello, ladies." Eriol said.  
  
" Hi, Eriol-kun. Where's Nakuru-chan?" They said to him.  
  
" ERIOL!!!!!!!" Nakuru screamed from outside.  
  
" Um, she took off." Eriol said and locked the front door.  
  
" Chiharu..." Eriol said.  
  
" What..." Chiharu answered.  
  
" Chiharu..." Eriol said, again.  
  
" Yeah?" Chiharu said.  
  
" Chiharu?!" Eriol said, louder.  
  
" WHAT?!" Chiharu answered.  
  
" Oh, nothing." Eriol answered.  
  
" UGH!!" Chiharu said.  
  
" Eriol-kun!!!" Sakura said.  
  
" WHAT!" Eriol said.  
  
" NOTHING!" Sakura said and laughed.  
  
  
" Hey, what do you think the outcome of the professing will be, ne?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
" I think it's going to be an in-between thing." Eriol said, positively.  
  
" Me, too." Tomoyo and Chiharu said.   
  
" But, like, Sakura IS BEING NEGATIVE!!!" Tomoyo pointed out.  
  
  
" Guys, I have to go. Tell me the outcome, later." Eriol said.  
  
" BYE!!!" The three said.  
  
  
" Are you guys ready?" Sakura asked.  
  
" Sure, why not." Tomoyo said.  
  
" Sure." Chiharu said.  
  
" Kay, I'll dial, remember, I'm not here." Sakura said.  
  
" GOTCHA!" Tomoyo and Chiharu said.  
  
Sakura began to dial Syaoran's number carefully.  
  
*ring*  
  
" Hello?" Syaoran answered.  
  
" HI!!! Remember us." Tomoyo said.  
  
" Oh, no..." Syaoran said, dully.  
  
" That's right!!!" Chiharu said.  
  
" Can I ask you a hypothetical question?" Tomoyo started.  
  
" Shoots." Syaoran said.  
  
" Scores?" Chiharu asked, densely.  
  
" What would you do if I told you that Sakura likes you?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
" I don't know." Syaoran answered.  
  
" WHAT YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!" Tomoyo and Chiharu asked.  
  
" I don't know, let me think." He says and stays silent for a while.  
  
  
" I don't know, depends." Syaoran stated.  
  
" Depends on what?" Chiharu asked.  
  
" Depends if she really likes me." Syaoran says.  
  
The conversation goes on like this for a while. Then Tomoyo gets tired of it.   
  
" ARGH! We gonna call you back later, kay?" Tomoyo said.  
  
" Okay." Syaoran said and hanged up.  
  
" I have to go, Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan." Chiharu said, sadly.  
  
" Bye." Tomoyo said.  
  
" Sakura..." Tomoyo began.  
  
" Yeah." Sakura answered.  
  
" Did you stay and listen?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
" Um, yeah.." Sakura said, slowly.  
  
" He so dumb. ' I don't know...depends.' DEPENDS ON I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS!!!" Tomoyo said, repeating the incident.  
  
  
Later...  
  
" You want to call him now?" Sakura said.   
  
" WHY?!" Tomoyo snapped, she frankly, didn't like Syaoran. After they call him for the very first time, Chiharu and Tomoyo  
call him names. Tomoyo called him a 'pisshead.' Chiharu called him an 'asshole.'  
  
" I just want to get it over with see find out his answer." Sakura said.  
  
" You sure...?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
" Yup..." Sakura said.  
  
" Not now, I'm eating." Tomoyo said.  
  
Sakura fell off her bed, anime style.  
  
" Now?" Sakura asked.  
  
" No." Tomoyo said.  
  
" I'm going to call him now." Sakura stated.  
  
" Okay, whatevers." Tomoyo said.  
  
  
*ring*  
  
" Hello?" Syaoran answered.  
  
" May we please, speak to Syaoran?" Sakura said.  
  
" What..." Syaoran said.  
  
" Hi, do you remember the question I asked earlier?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
" What question?" He asked.  
  
" The one if Sakura really likes you?" Tomoyo said, trying to refreshed his memory.  
  
" Yeah." He answered.  
  
" Yeah...and then?" Tomoyo said.  
  
" Remember, Sakura is here, so...yeah?" Tomoyo said.  
  
" I don't know, dependsif she really likes me." Syaoran says.  
  
Sakura didn't feel like talking, so Tomoyo did all of it.  
  
" NEWS FLASH! SHE DOES!" Tomoyo stated.  
  
" Wait, then, let me think." Syaoran said and was silent.  
  
  
Later  
  
" Okay, I'm finish." Syaoran said.  
  
" HOE?! TAKE YOU SO LONG!!" Tomoyo said.  
  
" Yeah, it does." Syaoran answered.  
  
" So....?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
" Wait, Sakura, can you like not listen and put down the phone." Syaoran asked.  
  
' Here it comes...' Sakura thought.  
  
" Sure, I have to do something anyway." Sakura said, but she didn't put it down...obviously.  
  
" Okay, spill it." Tomoyo demanded.  
  
" I'm taken." Syaoran answered.  
  
" REALLY?! Tomoyo asked, in shock.  
  
" Yeah." Syaoran said.  
  
" What if you weren't taken, would you like, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
" Long distance relationships don't work." Syaoran stated.  
  
" I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS!!" Tomoyo states. " You don't even live very far, you DORK!"   
  
" I do." Syaoran said.  
  
Tomoyo calmed down and took a deep breath.  
  
" So, how are we going to get her back?" Tomoyo asks.   
  
" I don't know, but you tell her." Syaoran commands and goes.  
  
" Coward." Tomoyo mumbles to herself.  
  
" SAKURA-CHAN!!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
Sakura held the phone away from her ear, she was still there.  
  
" Yeah." Sakura said.  
  
Tomoyo explains Syaoran's story.  
  
" At least he considers you feeling and tells you not to listen." Tomoyo pointed out.   
  
" Yeah." Sakura said, not so very happy. She pretended to be happy for a while.  
  
  
Then they call Eriol later  
  
" HE'S LYING!!" Eriol states.  
  
" How do you know?" Sakura asked.  
  
" How did he sound like when he said he was taken?" Eriol asked.  
  
" Here we go..." Tomoyo mumbled.  
  
" This is JUST plain WEIRD!" Tomoyo said.  
  
" He's picky." Eriol stated.  
  
" Yeah, that pisshead..." Tomoyo said and trailed off.  
  
' You picky ass!' Sakura thought.  
  
  
Tomoyo leaves  
  
" I feel so depressed." Sakura said.  
  
" Don't be." Eriol instructed.  
  
" Why? I can't help it." Sakura said, sadly.  
  
" I don't want you to be this way." Eriol said.  
  
Sakura smiled to herself.  
  
  
Somewhere in the conversation...  
  
" Why do you guys keep calling and talking to me anyway?" Eriol asked.  
  
Sakura blinked several times.  
  
" That's a stupid question to ask." Sakura said.  
  
" Why?" Eriol asked.  
  
Sakura sighed. " I thought you knew and understood that we were your friends. Ever since you opened up to us, I knew we   
were going to be friends. And I'm glad."  
  
------------  
( They are not going to be more than that, though. Remember this is based on my incident. So, if the characters don't seem  
the way they are...it's my incident...best expressed in this story. please review!! ^U^ 


	5. A stupid convo

Chapter:5   
Author: Sakurahokunani   
  
" speaking"   
thoughts   
  
(Author's notes: hey, it has been a while since I've written, ne? Sorry, I was really busy last week. We were preparing for U. N. Day. It was really fun! Anyway, here you go, enjoy!)   
  
Sakura is walking into the living room to retrieve the phone. She sees her brother siting on the couch with his 'mate,' Yukito. Sakura walks over their feet, and she reaches for the phone. Yukito smiles at her and she smiles back. She then takes a handful of popcorn from Touya's bowl. Touya smiles sinisterly.   
  
" You eat like a pig, are you sure that handful is enough for you?" Touya joked.   
  
" It is, but I'm sure you need lipo suction to get rid of how much you've eaten. Dumbass..." Sakura shot back and stomped on his foot. She walked pass the couch and turned to Yukito. Touya is looking down and stuffing popcorn up his nose.   
  
" See you later, Yukito!" Sakura said and happily pranced up the stairs. Yuki smiled and gave Touya some sympathy.   
  
Sakura close the door and sat on her bed. Kero is obviously into and concentrating on the game and it's most likely a new one. Sakura threw a kernel in the air and munched it in her mouth. She swallowed and began to dial Tomoyo's number. She waited patiently for an answer.   
  
" Hello?" A girl with long, wavy, black hair and solid purple eyes answered.   
  
" Hello, Tomoyo?" Sakura said after she swallowed one.   
  
" Oh, hi!" Tomoyo answered enthusiastically.   
  
" What's up?" Tomoyo asked, knowing that Sakura has something juicy to tell her.   
  
" I've got major news from 'my big sister' about-" Sakura began.   
  
" Big sister?" Tomoyo cute her off. " You don't have a big sister unless you're referring to you bisexual brother?" Tomoyo joked.   
  
" Haha…" Sakura said and looked around. " Besides, you talk super loud, he'll hear you. Dork!" Sakura declared.   
  
" I don't give a shit! I'm just stating the facts." Tomoyo implied. " So, who's your so-called-big-sister?" Tomoyo curiously asked.   
  
" Well, Ms. Sarcasm, it happens to be Nakuru-" Sakura gladly informed her.   
  
" *snicker* the peppy one?! I like her, she reminds me of, and of…"Tomoyo paused to think   
  
" Of you." Sakura finished.   
  
" Well, I was going to say Chiharu, but okay!" Tomoyo accepted.   
  
" Okay, save it, we are totally going off subject." Sakura stated.   
  
" Okay, the major news is that Nakuru told me why Eriol-kun doesn't like Ms. Misuki (Ms. Mackenzie) anymore" Sakura said knowingly what Tomoyo's remarks are going to be.   
  
" I don't really give a shit 'bout the annoying freak, but I love messing his life, so GO ON!" Tomoyo pleaded.   
  
" Okay, Nakuru said he doesn't like her anymore because that ever since she found out about his admiration for her, she has been avoiding him. And Eriol-kun doesn't want to like someone who doesn't like him back or avoids him.' Sakura blurted and waited for comments.   
  
" Oh, so dumb, she acts like a real bitch." Tomoyo said. " She should be glad that SOMEONE LIKES HER. God, I mean, she's new and it's hard to make friends in a new school, but she is so corny and superficial." Tomoyo said expressing herself and speaking her mind.   
  
" I know, but…" Sakura said and put down the phone to sneeze.   
Someone is talking about me…   
  
" I think it's our fault. I mean we told her and all. But she SO deserves to know." Sakura then paused. " And as I've told you, in the computer lab, Eriol-kun finally broke down and told me that he likes Jesse and Saraki.   
  
Jesse is on grade older. She has short, brown, layered hair and she's taller than he is. Saraki is one of Sakura's new classmates. She has long, wavy, brown-blonde hair. Jesse and Saraki are good friends too, and they are both athletic.   
  
" I mean I did call him last night to tell me. I told him what Oni-chan said. If he likes me as a friend, why doesn't her confide in me?" Sakura drifted in the world of understanding and was brought back by the sound of choking.   
  
" *choke* *hack* *cough* " the sounds were coming from Tomoyo.   
  
"Okay, what happened?!" Sakura asked, really concerned.   
  
" I choked on my saliva. Damnit!" Tomoyo managed to say and kept coughing.   
  
Sakura fell over. " That was a waste of concern." She said when she got up.   
  
" You done?" Tomoyo asked feeling sick.   
  
" Yup." Sakura said.   
  
" Let's call 'him.'" Tomoyo suggested.   
  
" Who him?" Sakura asked.   
  
" You're little friend. God damnit!" Tomoyo said.   
  
" Who, Eriol-kun?" Sakura said trying to make a joke out of it.   
  
" No, dumbass, Syaoran." Tomoyo said, she was fet up with waiting for Sakura's density to develop.   
  
" Oh, okay, I'll dial." Sakura said and switched lines. She started dialing and then she heard a voice.   
  
" Hello?" Sakura said, confused.   
  
" Alyssa? Alyssa!!" An old lady called.   
  
" Sorry, I think you got the wrong number." Sakura said to her a little freaked. They hung up, but she had to switch back. She did and she was laughing.   
  
" What's so funny?" Tomoyo asked.   
  
" Okay, *giggle* when I was dialing, a fucking, old lady called out ALYSSA! Alyssa!" Sakura said, weren't really funny, but stupid.   
  
" * burst of giggles* Aye, we go do that to him." Tomoyo suggested.   
  
" Why?" Sakura asked, quizically.   
  
" Cuz' that asshole called me a bitch, when I was gone, r'member? So?" Tomoyo pointed out.   
  
"Okay! That asshole is in for a real treat." Sakura said and dialed again. The phone rang several times and a husky voice answered, " Hello?"   
  
Tomoyo got together her retarded-old lady-alyssa-call, " Alyssa ?! Alyssa!!!" And it didn't come out right cuz she was laughing.   
  
" * giggle* HI" Sakura answered.   
  
" Why are you guys calling?" he asked, dully.   
  
" I don't know." Sakura admitted.   
  
" Oh, we wanted to invoke you new nickname, Alyssa." Tomoyo explained. Tomoyo's eyes circled.   
  
" Okay, bye!" Tomoyo finished.   
  
" Why?" Syaoran asked stupidly.   
  
" K, bye, dumbass, just hang up!" Tomoyo repeated and prayed for him to hang up the damn phone.   
  
" Why?" Syaoran said sounding annoyed.   
  
" Oh, you don't want to go, I understand…" Tomoyo smiled evilly.   
  
" TOMOYO!!" Sakura yelled. 'dumb pussy'   
  
" K, bye, I gonna call the real Alyssa." Tomoyo fibbed.   
  
With that he hanged up.   
  
Then the girls burst into a fit of giggles. " * laugh* You want to do it again?" Sakura asked hoping for a yes…she had nothing better to do.   
" Sure, why not." Tomoyo caved. She didn't really want to talk to him. " Oh, really…. Sorry Sakura-chan, I have to get off the phone."   
  
" That's okay." Sakura said to her, and they hung up.   
  
*ring* The phone began to ring. Sakura looked at the phone and shudder to think whom it could be. It could be him…   
  
" SHIT! I can't stand it!" Sakura shouted and picked up the phone.   
  
" Hello?" Sakura said, casually.   
  
" I know what you did last summer." A hoarse voice said.   
  
Sakura began freaking out. Her eyes went back and forth.   
  
" W-who the fuck is this?!" Sakura stammered.   
  
" Help me!" A distress voice yelped.   
  
" Hoe?!" Sakura said.   
  
" Ah!" The voice yelled.   
  
" AHHHH!" Sakura yelled back.   
  
" Don't hurt me! AHHHH!" The voice yelled again and there was a bang.   
  
" AHHHH!" Sakura yelled again.   
  
Then Kero was curious and flew right to her face. "What's wrong?!" He asked.   
  
" AHHHH!" Sakura yelled, surprised. Then she glared.   
  
" Don't do that!" Sakura said to him and she hugged a pillow.   
  
" How'z it?" The hoarse voice asked.   
  
" Um…uh, um…"   
  
" Clowns never laughed before, beanstalks never grew…" The hoarse voice began singing.   
  
" Sakura held the phone away. " STOP! Stop the retarded music!" She pleaded.   
  
" It happens to be a song from Brady Bunch." The hoarse voice stated.   
  
" Do I care? No!" Sakura said.   
  
" Who is this?" She asked again.   
  
" It's me…" The hoarse voice began.   
  
" Eriol, Sakura-san." Eriol finished.   
Sakura rolled her eyes.   
  
" You asshole! Why'd you do that?!" Sakura said all flustered.   
  
" Because, I'm high on sugar." He whispered and laughed.   
  
" More like stoned." Sakura shot back annoyed.   
  
" That's cold." Eriol said.   
  
" Yes, the truth hurts, in fact..." Sakura said and an evil grin crept on her innocent smile.   
  
" So, does this," she began, " life's tough, get a helmet." Sakura said and gave the phone a whack. The sound was loud.   
  
" Ouchies, that hurts my ear." Eriol said and tried snapping his fingers and see if he could still hear.   
  
" So, why'd you call?" Sakura asked nicely.   
  
" Oh, I can hear, I'm not deaf." He paused. " Well, you wanted to know why I like Saraki."   
  
" Well..?" Sakura waited.   
  
" I like her because, you know when you said athletic, and other good qualities? That's why." He stated.   
  
" Ugh, Eriol-kun, that is so typical, logical, and so generic." Sakura commented. " Every girl is just the same, but what separates her from all the others?"   
  
"…"   
  
" Fine, but on a scale from on to ten, where would she be?" Sakura wouldn't give up that easily.   
  
" 50" Eriol said, blushing to himself.   
  
" Uh-huh." Sakura smiled evilly. " What about Jesse or shall I say Jesika?"   
  
Eriol blushed even more because her name was like music of a goddess's presence.   
  
" O-one m-million." Eriol seemed dazed.   
  
" Wow." Sakura said astonished.   
  
" Well, I kinda figured you'd like her. I mean she is the prettiest in the school." She pointed out.   
  
Eriol shook off the blush. " If that is all, Sakura-san, I have to g-go." Eriol stated, a little flushed.   
  
" You okay? I can leave if it makes you feel better, just tell me if you're okay. I mean it's not like I don't car about you." Sakura said concerned.   
  
" N-no, I-I'm f-fine. I-it's n-n-not y-your f-fault. Well, g-g-gotta g-g-go. B-bye!" He stuttered.   
" That was odd. See you tomorrow." Sakura said right before he hanged up.   
----------   
( Wow, okay the next chapters will take place at their school, here's a preview)   
Tomoyo: You like him, too?!   
Chiharu: We can just talk about him all day.   
Sakura: He is so cute, and can be weird at times.   
  
(ja ne! please review!) 


End file.
